Tales of a Baby Bird: Rise of the White Raven
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Read The Lone Hero and Order on Its Own trilogies and Tales of a Baby Bird before reading this. AU: 15 years since Angela sacrificed herself to save Dick and Zatanna from Trigon, it's the couple's 14th wedding anniversary. The party their daughters' organized is disrupted by the arrival of 14-year-old Raven Roth: the daughter of Angela... and Trigon!
1. Prologue

**Yo! Welcome to Tales of a Baby Bird: Rise of the White Raven! Before we get started, let's get straight some ages and such...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Delta Squad members (ages 10-13)<strong>

**Robyn "Roe" Grayson: A****ge - 10. ****Codename - Blackbird. Po****wers/abilities - ****Backwards magic, acrobatics, martial arts, nunchucks.**

**Iris "Irey" West II: Age - 11. Codename - Impulse. Powers/abilities - super-speed.**

**Jai West: Age - 11. Codename - Speedy. Powers/abilities - archery.**

**Kurt Kent/K'rtt M'orzz/Kur-El: Age - 12. Codename - Superboy. Powers/abilities - ****super-hearing, inferred vision, invulnerability, telekinesis, shape-shifting.**

**Karen Marie Kent/K'renn M'ree M'orzz/Kar-El: Age - 10. Codename - Supergirl. Powers/abilities - super****-strength, super-hearing, inferred vision, density-shifting, telepathy.**

**Parker Hyde: Age - 11. Codename - Aquaboy. Powers/abilities - Atlantian magic.**

**Lillianna Young: Age - 10. Codename - Batgirl. Powers/abilities - martial**** arts, stealth, gymnastics, bo staff.**

**Helena "Lena" Wayne: Age - 13. Codename - the Huntress. Powers/abilities - acrobatics****, martial arts, cat-like agility.**

**(There's an Alpha Squad made up of the teenaged children of the Justice League and a Gamma Squad made up of the little kids who barely know how to use their powers - Hailey Grayson is on this squad along with her cousins).**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ages:<strong>

**Dick, 34 (hasn't had his birthday yet).**

**Zatanna, 35.**

**Artemis, 36.**

**Wally, 36 (hasn't had his birthday yet).**

**Conner, 37 (physically), 26 (chronologically).**

**Megan, 37 (physically).**

**Raquel, 36.**

**Kaldur, 37.**

**Barbara, 34.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>More children have since been born so here's a list:<strong>

**Wally and Artemis (excluding Irey, Jai and Daisy) - Ally (age 5) and Vaughn West (age 3).**

**Raquel and Kaldur (excluding Parker) - Christopher Hyde (age 1).**

* * *

><p><span>Tales of a Baby Bird: Rise of the White Raven<span>

Prologue:

_...Early November..._

The fire consumed the city and the demons killed all. This left a 14-year-old girl cowering in the corner of an alleyway, her purple hair falling in her face. Her tears reflected the light of the flames and the ruby chakra hanging on her forehead glowed as her powers built up within her. All this destruction... it was her fault.

"Mother... help me..." she cried, trying to get to her feet.

Through the shadows, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed the girl by her shoulders. The girl was pulled into the shadows and found herself in the temple on the top of the highest peek. She found herself in her mother's arms.

"Raven! You're alive!" her mother exclaimed "Come! We don't have long!"

"Mother... I'm scared," the girl said, her voice horse.

The woman took her daughter's hand and tugged her over to the centre of the room. She reached under a stone table and tossed a pile of clothes to her daughter.

"Put these on, quickly!" the mother said, ergantly.

"Why?" Raven asked as she took off her cloak and put on the raggedy grey hoodie.

"There's no time to explain," the woman said, stuffing several things into a bag "But, when you get there, you need to find someone called Zatanna Zatara,"

"Where? Mother... Arella! What are you doing?!" Raven asked as her mother gave her the bag "Who's Zatanna Zatara?"

Arella put her hands on her daughter's narrow shoulders and Raven looked at the face concealed by a white hood.

"Remember... I love you," she said.

The next thing Raven knew, her mother pushed her and she found herself falling into nothing but darkness...

* * *

><p>The wind whistled past her ears, her tears flying straight out of her grey eyes and into the air. The fall seemed to last eternity but it was brought to an abrupt end in only a few seconds. With a thud, Raven landed on a bush and she was staring up at the night sky. She didn't move, only breathed.<p>

"Wh-Where am I?" she said, sitting up.

The bag Arella had given her had landed next to the bush she had landed on. Raven got to her feet and cracked her back before picking up the bag.

"Mother, where did you send me?" she asked, looking around.

This place was different from her home. It wasn't a city floating in space, it was a planet within a solar system. There were lights in the distance and Raven ran through the forest towards them. As the trees thinned out, she began hearing the sounds something whooshing by. Unable to stop herself in time, she ran out onto a road but immediately jumped back.

"What _is_ this stuff? It looks like a river but it's hard like stone," Raven said, cautiously knocking her knuckles on the ground "What place is this?"

She got to her feet and began walking along the road towards the city lights. Soon, she saw a sign and she ran to it in the hope of finding out where she was.

**Welcome to Gotham City**

Raven grasped the strap of the bag her mother had given her and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head.

"Who did Mother tell me to find?" she asked herself "Zatanna... Zatara? Strange name..."

She looked up at the city a few miles from her and began heading that way. As she began walking, a car came whizzing past her, causing her to jump.

"What kind of a place is this?" Raven asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! Hope you like the new story! I'm finishing a sub-storyline I began in Order on Its Own: Deceased Love. This is the first story that doesn't have Dick and Zatanna selected as main characters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

** Since Roe is older, I figured she would have outgrown calling Zatanna Mamma (Italian for "mom"). ****So, I decided she'd call her Madre (Italian for "mother"). It's her version of going from "mommy" to "mom".**

**Dick's Romanian and Zatanna's Italian so Roe and Hailey are half/half (anyone ever heard of Romanian-Italians who are legally Americans?)**

* * *

><p><span>Tales of a Baby Bird: Rise of the White Raven<span>

Chapter 1:

_...Late November..._

"That was a pleasant meal," said Zatanna as her husband searched for the front door key.

"Would've been better if that press photographer hadn't turned up and taken pictures of us," said Dick, discovering the house key in his back pocket "Sometimes it's a real pain to be Bruce Wayne's son,"

Zatanna laughed and he smiled at her. It was their 14th wedding anniversary and they'd gone out for a nice meal at their favourite Italian restaurant. When Dick opened the door to their house, they noticed all the lights were out.

"That's strange. It's only 8:30, the girls are usually still awake at this time and where's Selina? She said she'd watch them," wondered Zatanna.

"Maybe she's chasing a mouse?" Dick joked, getting him a shove from his wife.

They took off their scarfs and coats and Dick flicked the light switch. When the lights didn't turn on, he continued to flick it until Zatanna put her hand over his to stop him.

"Allow me," she said, gently "Etaerc thgil, won!"

A couple of balls of light floated into the air and followed them as they walked further into their house.

"Roe?! Hailey?!" Zatanna called as she looked around.

"Hey, Selina?! You better not have ditched our daughters!" Dick called as he headed for the stairs.

As they were partway up the steps, they heard a crash from the living room. After exchanging looks of concern, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson ran back down the stairs and into the living room archway.

"Roe?!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Hailey?!" Dick exclaimed, automatically flicking the light switch.

"SURPRISED! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

The couple were thrown back as their friends and family jumped out at them. After they recovered from the shock, Bruce casually mentioned how Dick should have seen that coming (after all those years of detective training he had gone through). Roe and Hailey were stood in the middle of it all with a beautifully iced cake.

"Happy anniversary, Madre and Tati," Roe said, smiling.

"Happy an'vers'ry, Mamma and Tati!" Hailey exclaimed, jumping around her older sister.

"Since you could only find time for a quick meal to celebrate your anniversary, we thought we'd throw you a surprise party," said Roe.

"You two did this? But you're only 10 and 7-years-old," questioned Dick.

"You've got two wonderful kids, Dick, be proud of that," said Wally, drinking a cup of sugary punch.

Zatanna looked at her two daughters in wonder but a smile broke out across her face in seconds. She got on her knees and hugged her daughters at once, causing Roe to nearly drop the cake.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight by the time everyone was gone. Hailey was collapsed on the sofa and Roe had fallen asleep on the floor with Isis curled up to her. Dick flicked some streamers off the sofa and sat down next to the sleeping Hailey. Zatanna walked over and sat on his lap. She curled up and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and they both thought.<p>

"14 years..." Dick said "Where does the time go? Only 5 minutes ago, we were holding a newborn Roe in the maternity ward and now look at her. She's recently turned 10 and a member of the Team's Delta Squad,"

"Hmm..." Zatanna hummed in agreement.

"You're still feeling those distortions, aren't you?" Dick asked, his reminiscent tone turning to one of concern.

"No one's heard from Azarath since early November. The Azarathians have always been closed off to others but not like this," she said "I can't even locate Azarath anymore. It's like its not even there! The Lords of Order are meeting tomorrow to discuss this but I just can't wait,"

Dick knew the pressures of being a Lord of Order weighed heavily on Zatanna's shoulders in a way he (a mere human) could never understand. He began gently rubbing her arms to comfort her and she was nearly lulled to sleep when the doorbell rang.

"C'mon... It's..." Dick checked his watch "Five past midnight, who's knocking at this hour?"

Zatanna moaned as he stood up and left her on the sofa. She continued to fall asleep but listened as her husband opened the door.

"Hello?"

"I'm... I'm looking for Zatanna... Zatanna Zatara,"

Zatanna opened her eyes at that. Who'd be asking for her by her maiden name? What really confused her was that the voice of the visitor sounded like a child!

"Zee!" Dick called, a hint of worry in his voice.

Zatanna sat up and looked in the direction of the hallway. Dick walked into the living room archway with a scruffy child next to him. Instantly, Zatanna jumped back by the child's evil presence. Roe and Hailey's eyes snapped open and they dashed across the room; away from the visitor.

"Dick..." Zatanna said, her heart racing.

"Tell her what you told me," Dick said to the child.

The child raised her hands and lowered her hood. She had neatly cut purple hair, big grey eyes and, hanging in the centre of her forehead, was a ruby set in gold. She was pale and seemed to be in her early teens.

"I-I'm Raven... Raven Roth," she said "I'm Arella's daughter but... but you might know her as... as Angela Roth,"

Zatanna gasped and stumbled back.

"You're... _Angela's_ child?" Mrs. Grayson said, her voice shuddering "But... your presence is so..."

"Demonic? I know..." Raven said "My mother said she was one of two choices my father had for a bride but his original choice escaped... so he settled for my mother..."

"I-I was the other one... Angela saved me and my husband from... your father," Zatanna said, trying to remain calm "Is... your mother... alright?"

Raven rubbed her arms and bit her lip.

"When she... was expecting me, the people of Azarath saved her from my father's clutches... The Azarathians gave her the name Arella and I was born shortly after but..." Raven looked at the floor as tears began to well up "Earlier this month, my father's demons attacked Azarath and... I can't sense its energies anymore,"

Cautiously, Roe crawled out from where she hid and approached Raven.

"Wh-Who's your father?" she asked.

"I rather not say..." Raven said "But, he's the vilest creature in existence!"

Hailey remained hidden by the sofa. She was only young and didn't understand why she felt so scared of Raven but she was.

"The last thing my mother said to me was to find Zatanna Zatara but all I could find was an address for a Zatanna _Grayson. _I was hoping it was you," said Raven "I didn't know why my mother told me to find you but now I do... You're a Lord of Order, one of the governors of the magical world, does that mean that... you can free me of my curse?"

Zatanna felt a pang of emotional pain when she processed just what Raven meant. Trigon's reason for siring an heir was to use the child as a portal to return to their world. Mrs. Grayson knelt down in front of Raven and put her hands on the young teenager's shoulders.

"I don't have the power to change your destiny but I'll do everything possible to prevent it," she said.

Raven, tears spilling over, fell to her knees and let out a sob. She let her misery and pain out, causing her powers to activate. A streak of shadow left her, ran up the wall and burst the lightbulb. Zatanna hesitantly began stroking the young girl's violet hair in an effort to calm her.


	3. Chapter 2

Tales of a Baby Bird: Rise of the White Raven

Chapter 2:

_...The next morning..._

Zatanna sat at the kitchen table, looking down at a map of the magical cosmos with her fingertips on her temple. Azarath wasn't there anymore. Even if the city had been destroyed, the dimensional space should still be there but it wasn't. Dick was on a conference call with other Justice League members about the possibility of Trigon returning and what to do with his heir.

"Hey, Mom? Is she still asleep?" Roe asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Zatanna looked up at her oldest daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"She's been through a lot recently, sweetie, we should let her rest," Mrs. Grayson said to her.

"Madre..." Roe whispered "Raven's father... he's Trigon, isn't he?"

Zatanna should have known Roe would figure it out. She was a smart 10-year-old and very skilled with her powers.

"Yes, he is but please don't judge her because of that," Zatanna said to her.

* * *

><p>Raven opened her eyes and steadily looked around. She was in the Graysons' guest room. Her stomach rumbled; something it had been doing for quite some time. Weakly, Raven lifted the covers and sat up. She felt completely drained of energy but forced herself to stand up and she wandered over to the doorway. Before opening the door, though, she tapped her forehead to make sure her chakra was still there. Raven let out a sigh when she felt the jewel and opened the door.<p>

"You slept in late, didn't you?"

Raven jumped and turned around to see Roe and Hailey wearing their Blackbird and Dove uniforms. Roe's costume consisted of a black unitard with an attached miniskirt with a red lining and a red Nightwing emblem on the front, red leggings, black knee-high combat-boots with grey souls, a red utility-belt with holsters for her nunchucks and a red ankh symbol on the buckle, a black hoodie with a red interior, a domino mask with a red outline and red fingerless gloves made to help conduct her magical powers. Hailey wore a black dress, black jacket with a violet ankh symbol over her heart, black belt with a violet Nightwing emblem on the black buckle and violet holsters for her tessen, black jeans, violet combat-boots, black gloves and domino mask with a violet outline and a violet ribbon keeping a side-braid tide and the rest of her hair free.

"We're heading to the Watchtower for our weekly all-squad training session, you want to come? Madre and Tati are going to the Watchtower too for a meeting," said Roe, picking Isis off the floor.

"I'm not... good with people," Raven said.

"That's okay," said Roe "Neither are the Team!"

* * *

><p><em>...Watchtower...<em>

The amount of children and teenagers on the Team was phenomenal. As soon as the Zeta-tube had teleported Blackbird, Dove and Raven into the Justice League's headquarters, they were met by the white noise of people chattering. Tigress was walking around the perimeter of the large group; trying to see if everyone was there. With the arrival of Blackbird and Dove, the Team was assembled.

"Okay, everyone, I want you to separate into your respective squads and then roll-call," said Tigress "Alpha Squad, you start!"

"Red Hood the Ruby Archer A.K.A Lian Nguyen-Harper,"

"Cyclone the Tornado Twin A.K.A Don Allen,"

"Whirlwind the Tornado Twin A.K.A Dawn Allen,"

"Stinger Bee A.K.A Mattie Duncan,"

"Kid Tempest A.K.A Cerdian,"

"Aquagirl A.K.A Mareena,"

"Martian Girlhunter A.K.A K'hym J'onzz/Kim Jones,"

"Black Canary A.K.A Liv Queen,"

Tigress put a check next to their names and gestured to Delta Squad with her pen.

"Blackbird the Girl Magician A.K.A Roe Grayson,"

"Impulse A.K.A Irey West,"

"Speedy A.K.A Jai West,"

"Superboy A.K.A Kurt Kent/Kur-El/K'rtt M'orzz,"

"Supergirl A.K.A Karen Marie Kent/Kar-El/K'renn M'ree M'orzz,"

"The Huntress A.K.A Lena Wayne,"

"Aquaboy A.K.A Parker Hyde,"

"Batgirl A.K.A Lillianna Young,"

Raven took note that three pairs out of the Team shared the same surnames: Allen, West and Kent. It struck her that maybe Blackbird and Dove weren't the only members that were related. She looked over at the group of the youngest members where Dove was and realized there was a Latino boy with a few minor Asian features staring at her.

"Gamma Squad, your turn," said Tigress, kneeling down before the small children.

"Arrowette the Golden Archer A.K.A Daisy West!"

"Mini Marvel A.K.A Poppy Batson,"

"Kid Marvel A.K.A Wolfie Freeman,"

"Kid Wonder A.K.A Jason Drake,"

"Dove the Girl Magician A.K.A Hailey Grayson,"

"Wonder Girl A.K.A Ruby Drake,"

"Beast Boy A.K.A Remy Logan,"

"Spark-Plug A.K.A Frankie Hawkins,"

The Latino boy hadn't said anything and everyone looked at him. Tigress knelt down before him and nudged his shoulder to get his attention.

"Your turn, Isaac," she said.

"Boy 13 A.K.A Isaac Reyes," he said with a quiet voice "Who's that girl with Blackbird?" and he pointed at Raven.

The rest of the Team looked at Raven which made her feel unnerved. Her shadow began to move and darkened to pitch blackness.

"This is Raven, she's staying at our house for a while so I brought her along," Blackbird said.

"She looks like... a street kid..." said Huntress.

"I've been living on the streets of Gotham for the past month," Raven said in a steady voice.

"Whoa! That's my town!" Huntress exclaimed.

"She's evil," Boy 13 said just loud enough for them all to hear.

Everyone looked at Raven in curiosity upon hearing this but Blackbird stepped forward.

"She's got a troubled past, just like so many other heroes," she said "But, she _isn't_ evil,"

Red Hood stepped forward to get a closer look at Raven.

"She looks too old to be on Delta Squad. How old are you, kid?" she asked.

"14," Raven said, nervously.

"Well, the oldest member of Delta is Huntress and she's 13. Looks like you're with us, Raven," said Red Hood.

"Hold your horses, Lian, she's here as a visitor and today is a Team wide training session," said Tigress "If she wants to become a superhero like you all, then she'll talk to the Justice League about it. Although, Raven, you could do with a change of clothes,"

"I've got that sorted," said Raven.

Two circles of pitch blackness appeared; one above her head and one before her feet. The darkness began going over her until they met around her waist. She wore a black long-sleeved t-shirt, a belt made of ember set in gold, black creased miniskirt, dark grey leggings, black ankle boots and a dark blue cloak.

"Had that picked out did'ya?" Blackbird said, smiling.

"This is what I usually wore in Azarath," said Raven, pulling her cloak around her.

"What's Azarath?" Red Hood asked.

"It's another dimension," Raven said, trying to keep herself calm as the memory of her home's destruction came back to her.

She squeezed her fists as she tried to control her emotions but she couldn't help it. Her shadow turned to pitch blackness and it shot out underneath the entire Team. They watched as it stretched up the wall as if it was going to clamp down on them. Blackbird jumped forward and, using her inherited Orderly powers, dispersed the darkness. The Team turned to look at Raven but her hood was down low so her eyes were covered.


	4. Chapter 3

Tales of a Baby Bird: Rise of the White Raven

Chapter 3:

Raven returned to her guest bedroom to meditate to the smell of jasmine incense. The room was dark with only lit candles for light. She levitated in the middle of the room, her fingers pinched and her hands on her knees.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said, her grey eyes closed "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

The shadow of a raven appeared above her but its darkness scared her. Unable to face her fear, the astral projection began to move as her control weakened.

"A-Aza-Aza-rath Me-Met-tri-on Zi-Zin-th-thos..." Raven stammered and her eyes snapped open.

The astral projection dissipated and the candles in the room blew out at once. She fell to the floor and uncrossed her legs. She needed to be able to control her powers if she wished to find her mother if, indeed, Arella was still alive. The door to her room opened a crack and Isis came trotting in on her white paws. Raven scratched behind the cat's ears but knew that Roe was most likely be right behind her.

"Hey, you okay, Rae?" Roe asked, poking her head round the door "It's so dark in here and what's that smell? It smells like jasmine,"

"It is jasmine," said Raven "Jasmine incense. It helps me remain calm and in control,"

Roe observed the scene and sighed. She knew Raven's powers were dark but... this dark? She should have expected this, her father was the personification of all of Azarath's evil.

"My parents want to take us all to the pier, you coming?" Roe asked.

"I'm... not good with people... I already told you that this morning," Raven said, pulling her cloak hood over her head.

Despite wearing a t-shirt and jeans, she was still wearing her Azarathian cloak that Arella had made for her as a child. She felt more comfortable with it on so she hadn't taken it off.

"You don't have to talk to anyone," said Roe "C'mon, it'll be fun,"

Raven could tell she was going to be dragged along no matter what so she stopped fighting.

* * *

><p>Zatanna held Hailey's hand as she and her family walked along the pier. Raven was trailing behind them with the hood of a coat borrowed from Roe pulled over her head. Dick came running over to them with a roll of tickets.<p>

"Okay, who wants to go on what first?" he asked, giving each of them 5 tickets for the time being.

"I wanna go on the bumper cars!" Hailey exclaimed "Me and Mamma vs. Roe and Tati! Like always!"

"Hailey, Raven's with us so that's not fair on her," said Zatanna.

Hailey stomped her foot and crossed her arms. She was yet to get over Raven's dark presence and so still didn't like her very much. Roe looked around and saw the arcade.

"Hey, Hailey, you go on the bumper cars with Mom and Dad and me and Rae will go in the arcade," said Roe, kneeling down to her little sister's height.

"But... I wanna... go with you..." Hailey said, sounding disappointed "and _she's_... scarey..."

"Look, Hails, I know you love our little family traditions but... traditions change. Right now, we can't go on the bumper cars together so we're going to have to make do," explained Roe.

Zatanna couldn't believe she had had such a level-headed child considering how flamboyant and eccentric her parents could be. It made her happy that her daughters were so close. She looked to see Raven looking towards the carnival booths.

"Um... Mrs. Grayson? What are those?" she asked, pointing towards them.

"Those are games. We can go play them, if you'd like," said Zatanna "C'mon, let's go,"

Raven followed them towards the booths. They all handed in three tickets each and the booth attendant gave them all three bean bags. The attendant stepped aside and the Graysons readied to throw the bean bags. When the bell went off, they threw their bean bags at the bullseyes. Each time, the bullseye was pushed back and sprang back up only to be hit back again. Raven cautiously threw a bean bag and it weakly hit the bullseye's edge.

"That's it, Rae! You've got to hit the bullseye back to get a point!" said Roe, throwing her last bean bag.

Raven meekly threw her last two bean bags and the attendant looked at the data from the bullseyes on a computer monitor.

"Okay, the dad and two youngest daughters get to pick jumbo prizes. The mom gets a medium prize and you at the end... you get a mini prize," he said.

Dick picked a giant bunny dressed as a magician which he gave to Zatanna. Zatanna picked a stuffed robin that she gave to Dick. Hailey picked a giant teddy bear dressed as an acrobat and Roe picked a stuffed pikachu because she loved Pokémon. Raven reached into a bucket the attendant presented her and took out a yoyo.

She put it in her pocket and looked at the Graysons. Hailey was clinging to her teddy and making up a story about the teddy and the bunny. Roe tucked her pikachu under her arm and the group began heading away from the booth. Raven took out the yoyo, pulled it from its packet and began playing with it.

"You're pretty good at that, Rae, ever used a yoyo before?" Roe asked.

"No," Raven responded "I was unaware what it was even called,"

"You should get a proper one. Then you can do tricks with it," said Roe when she suddenly noticed the concessions stands "Tati! Madre! Food! Can we?!"

Mr. and Mrs. Grayson allowed themselves to be dragged to the concessions stands where they purchased popcorn for Roe, cotton candy for Hailey and a corn-dog for Raven. Hailey got herself all sticky from her cotton candy because she refused to let go of her teddy while eating.

"Hey, Mom? Can we go on the rollercoaster?" Roe asked as she ate the last of her snack food "Please? You and Dad can take Hailey on the Ferris wheel and I'll take Raven,"

* * *

><p>Raven looked up at the rollarcoaster as it whizzed by. She looked to see Roe responding to a text her mother had sent. Since they were away from the adults they were with, Dick had given his phone to Roe to stay in contact. Raven had only been with the Graysons for less than 24 hours yet Roe had completely accepted her.<p>

"Roe, what is your full name?" Raven asked, curious.

"Oh, Robyn Mary Grayson. My paternal grandmother nicknamed my father 'robin' because of the way he moved through the air. Her name was 'Mary' and my parents said they'd name their firstborn child 'robin' no matter the gender. Since I was a girl, my parents spelt it with a 'Y'," said Roe "Madre and Tati are very sentimental,"

Raven thought about it when she realized something.

"Does that mean you were named for people your parents held dear?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Roe "Oh, hey, we're next. Come on, it's our turn,"

Raven followed her onto the platform and into their seats. Roe lifted the safety bar down and put her seatbelt on. Raven cautiously did the same and copied when Roe took hold of the safety bar.

"This is gonna be terrifying!" Roe exclaimed.

Raven wasn't so sure. She was rarely ever scared and doubted she'd be scared by a rollercoaster... she was wrong.

The rollercoaster lurched forward and they began heading along the tracks. Roe was acting giddy as they began heading up the hill. Raven sighed and looked up. She had the power to fly, why would heights scare her? She looked down and got a sense of vertigo at seeing how high they were. It only got worse as they rolled over the top of the hill and shot down at top speed.

Roe screamed in excitement while Raven found herself unable to move out of fear. The Azarathian screwed her eyes shut and ducked her head down as they flew across the tracks. Roe was having the time of her life when she felt her popcorn coming back up. Urgently, she grabbed a sick bag and vomited into it but she remained ecstatic.

Raven was quietly wishing the ride was over when an extension of her powers crept out of her shadow. The darkness ran out of the seats and down a support beam of the tracks. Raven looked over the side and saw her powers acting of their own accord.

"Oh, no..." she whispered.

The bolts of the supports suddenly flew out of place and the whole structure lurched. In an instant, the whole thing collapsed. Falling rails fell in the direction of bystanders and Raven felt utter fear, which worsened the situation by causing more havoc.

"Eerf su!" Roe exclaimed and the seatbelts and safety bar broke away from them "Etativel su!"

They came flying out of the seats as it crashed into the controls, which caused a fire to break out. Raven hopped off Roe's spell and onto a disk of her own magic. The destruction... she hated it. Arella had tried to raise her to prevent this but her father's influence had made it difficult and, deep down in a very dark place, Raven _liked_ the mayhem.

No!

She couldn't give in to her evil half and she collapsed onto her magic disk that kept her levitated above the ground. Raven had to do something... so far, there were no deaths but there would be if she didn't act fast. Roe watched as Raven changed into her Azarathian clothes and a light of righteous white exploded around her. Then only three words were spoken...

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner but my life went crazy for a bit. I actually forgot I hadn't finished this chapter... oops.<strong>

**Anyways, please review or I'll... paralyze all your Pokémon! (joke. I don't play Pokémon but I love them anyway).**


	5. Chapter 4

Tales of a Baby Bird: Rise of the White Raven

Chapter 4:

All of the falling structures suddenly stopped in midair and everyone looked to see the metal beams encased in white light. Roe, who had magically changed to her costume, flew down as Blackbird and pulled pedestrians out of the way. She was proud at how fast she could fly since she had mastered levitation in half the time it took her mother.

"HELP!"

Blackbird turned to see that a fried food stall had caught fire. She shot in its direction and came to a landing, her miniskirt flowing as the ocean wind came in. She was hesitant about going in as her father/mentor hadn't taught her how to handle saving people from fires. Blackbird turned to see the fire that had started with the destruction of the rollercoaster controls. Her heart began racing at the realization she didn't know what to do.

She didn't have to do anything as Lady Order (i.e her mother) appeared in the sky. The Ankh symbol of the Lords of Order appeared above the pier and the clouds darkened. Thunder rang through out the air and rain fell down on top of them.

Raven let out a harsh sigh in relief as she dropped everything. She hovered back down to the ground and she panted. That was the most of her power she had ever used at once. To add to it, she hadn't been afraid of it because it didn't have a dark presence. Raven looked up to see people directing their camera phones at her. She looked to see she was surrounded by the people she had just saved and her heart began pounding.

"Raven!" Blackbird exclaimed, levitating down with Lady Order.

The three Homo Magi exchanged a wordless conversation before Lady Order teleported them away.

* * *

><p>They reappeared in Zatanna's dimensional space known as Shadowcrest where their Homo Magi forms came through. Zatanna wore an elegant white gown with a modest V-neck, long sleeves and a red velvet cloak fixed with a gold clasp. Roe had a cream short-sleeved dress with a brown layer over the skirt with matching armbands, light brown leggings and a black belt with a golden buckle. Raven, who lived her life in a magical dimensional space, wore her Azarathian clothes in Shadowcrest.<p>

"Where are we?" Raven asked.

"Shadowcrest, my family's personal dimensional space where we keep our magic books and equipment and all that," said Roe "Mom, why did you bring us here? The only person to come here, out of the family, was Dad before you were married,"

"This is of strenuous circumstances," said Zatanna "Come, children, we need to do some research,"

"On what?" Raven asked.

Zatanna took a deep breath before responding.

"On the powers of demon spawn..." she said "Trigon has had many children over the centuries and documents of their powers have been made,"

Raven knew of her many half-siblings and knew they were all male so she was the only daughter of Trigon. Zatanna snapped her fingers and all books on the subject came to them. The question they wished to answer was a tricky one... How could one with demonic powers use such righteous light?

* * *

><p>The stories were horrific. All of her half-brothers had been tyrants through out history. She hated the fact she came from such evil blood... Roe was looking through an ancient parchment when she jumped to her feet.<p>

"Madre! Rae! I've got it! Look here!" she exclaimed "We should have been looking at the mothers! Trigon's past wives who bore him his sons! All of them! They were evil!"

Zatanna looked at all of Roe's research on the mothers of Raven's half-brothers. All of them... they were evil in their own right! But, Arella... Angela... wasn't... She was a good woman who was the victim of the worse of circumstances.

"That righteous light we saw... it was proof of Arella's influence. To add to it, Madre was a candidate to be Trigon's latest wife which means he was looking for someone who was good," said Roe, pulling source material "But... why?"

Zatanna thought for a moment when the realization dawned on her. She got to her feet and ran to the bookshelves. Space distorted so the first book she touched was the one she wanted. Zatanna took it out and began flicking through it at high speed.

"_When Light and Dark converge within a single body, the bonds of reality will be stretched thin so that great evil will be able to pass through the rifts of time and space_," she quoted.

"Uh... Mom? What does that mean?" Roe asked, looking up at the superior Homo Magi.

"It's a ritual. It's how Trigon intends to use Raven to come back," said Zatanna, showing it to the two younger Homo Magi' "Raven's mere existence breaks the fundamental laws of magic. Good and evil are two sides of a single coin; they cannot exist within the same being. This causes a paradox that could weaken or even break the walls between realities. Since Raven's here and Trigon's trapped in his own dimension then a rift would allow him to come here,"

Raven couldn't believe it. This was why she was born? This was how her father intended to use her as a portal...

"It's called the Intertwining's Rift and it's ancient and powerful dark magic that Nabu locked away centuries ago..." Roe said, reading over her mother's shoulder "I guess we should talk to Nonno then,"

"Who's Nonno?" Raven asked.

"Oh, he's my maternal grandfather and the current host to Nabu," said Roe, standing up "Giovanni Zatara..."

* * *

><p>"Lady Zatanna! How dare you bring the heir of Trigon to this realm!" the head of the Lords of Order, a cosmic being called Ahti A.K.A Kismet, yelled at her "And a mere mortal girl? Are you out of your mind?!"<p>

"Watch it, Lady Ahti! That 'mere mortal girl' is my daughter! I'm here to talk to Nabu!" Zatanna yelled back "And her name is Raven Roth! Her mother saved my life and it's time I return the favour!"

Raven and Roe were just amazed by the appearance of the Lords of Order's base dimension. It was filled by white clouds with a golden temple floating in the middle of it. Roe looked at Dr. Fate and offered him a smile and a wave to her grandfather that Nabu responded to on the behalf of Giovanni.

"Lady Zatanna, why have you called a meeting at this time?" another Lord of Order, Deedra, asked.

"I wish to ask Lord Nabu what he did to seal away the Intertwining's Rift," Zatanna asked.

Raven was puzzled by the formalities they referred to each other by but she listened to the meeting. She was leaning against a pillar in the temple with Roe, who didn't seem very bothered about being in the grandest place a Homo Magi could be in. That probably meant she had been here before but, by the reaction the Lords of Order had about her presence, they didn't seem to know that.

"Lady Zatanna, why do you ask of the Intertwining's Rift?" Kismet asked.

"The Intertwining's Rift... so named because it causes a rift in the intertwining of all reality," said Zatanna "The rift is caused by a paradox of light and dark within a single being... a being such as Raven... TRIGON PLANS TO USE THE INTERTWINING'S RIFT TO RETURN!"

The Lords of Order immediately went into discussion over what to do about it. The idea to kill his heir was brought up but shot down by Zatanna with Nabu backing her up as a favour to Giovanni. Although Nabu kept Zatara trapped, he'd come into the habit of doing things on his behalf such as defending Zatanna or acting grandfatherly to Giovanni's granddaughters.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KILL AN INNOCENT GIRL!" Zatanna yelled, slamming her fist on the podium "If you dare try, consider _this_ my resignation to the Lords of Order,"

She turned and strode over to Roe and Raven. The three joined hands and returned to Roe and Zatanna's home dimension.


End file.
